


Encounter in the Corridor

by hyrinshratu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Just a bit of fun, One Shot, Rated T for Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrinshratu/pseuds/hyrinshratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco run into each other in a corridor. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter in the Corridor

            Harry danced down the corridor of Hogwarts, swaying his body to a song that only he could hear.

            “Enjoying yourself, Potter?” Malfoy spat at him as their paths converged at an intersection.

            “Yup,” Harry said, smiling at his nemesis. “I’m having a good day, and not even _you_ can bring me down.” Harry continued on without missing a beat of his unheard music.

            “You look the complete and utter fool right now, Potter,” Malfoy spat. “If only your adoring fans could see you now.”

            “There’s only one fan I have any concern for,” Harry said. “And I think I just found her.” At that moment, Ginny rounded the corner. Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her into his dance. Laughing, she joined him without stumbling too much. The couple danced on down the hall, oblivious to Malfoy’s rising temper behind them.

            _That half-blooded bastard_ , Malfoy thought. _Dancing around with his blood traitor whore like he owns the place_. Drawing his wind silently, he waited for Potter to lower Ginny in a dip before taking aim.

            “Expelliarmus!” Ginny’s voice rang out, and his wand flew from his hand.

            “Artio Maxima!” Potter shouted, and Malfoy felt the back hem of his undergarments lift up sharply. Screaming in terror as he was dragged down the corridor –backwards- by the seat of his pants, Malfoy failed to hear Ginny call out “Wingardium Leviosa!” At this, he found himself _literally_ lifted by the hem of his undergarments before being left dangling by the material from an empty torch placement.

            Laughing, the couple wandered off in a tango.

**Author's Note:**

> Artio=Wedge. 
> 
> No, I didn't take Latin. I used a translator.


End file.
